


Broken Wings and Ugly Things

by CakeDoctor



Series: Lost Wills and Bargain Thrills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Choking, M/M, Rape, Tears, Twins, child sex trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeDoctor/pseuds/CakeDoctor
Summary: Dave and Dirk's first experiences within the horrendous lair of illegal things.





	Broken Wings and Ugly Things

**Author's Note:**

> It's not too graphic on the rape, but not ideal. Please don't take lightly, my sweets.

At first the twins were not together. Dave was the first to be grabbed, to be pulled into a room with a stranger while he cried and clawed, while he tried yelling for his brother. The red eyed beauty was deflowered at the age of five. 

The room Dave was brought into that day was a much nicer one than all of the others he had seen. It was clean, sheets were furnished and the bed hardly seemed as worn as the one that was in his room with Dirk. It smelled of laundry and pine sol, and in truth it was almost comforting. This was until the stranger whom Dave had no thoughts of getting to know began to touch him. The mans features were unimportant, especially now, but the thing Dave has and will always remember is the way his hands felt. They were rough, calloused. The touch was tender, though, until Dave resisted. 

When looking at one of the decor objects in the room the man approached, kneeling slightly and resting on Dave's shoulder. Dave paid no mind to this, at the current time Dave still considered the men and women here as a temporary guardian until one of his older brothers came to get him. The child only became squirmish when the hands sinked from his shoulder down to cup his ass. Dave and Dirk were small children, still healthy, but they were both expected to hit growth spurts later in life. The man's hand almost covered the area it was planted on, and when Dave jolted away a soft "Tsk." was met. He tried not to jerk away when the man's second hand reached into his shirt and began to feel at his chest, those rough hands touching smooth skin as dull nails dug in. It was uncomfortable, but the child considered this a partially normal action. 

This was until the man began to take off Dave's clothes. 

Dave jolted back, a soft squeal leaving his mouth as red eyes stared wide and brightly at the towering figure of the stranger. Another tsk passed his mouth as he moved over, closer, and eventually the small boy was trapped in the corner of the room in an inescapable position. The next thing that followed was the torturous stripping of Dave's clothes, fear wracked his body as small hands began to hit, as the man slapped his hand against Dave's cheek strong enough to make him dizzy, enough to make tears prick his eyes. The wet heat cascading down his face only furthered when the stranger began to pull down his own pants, revealing a hard length that both interested and scared Dave. He was unsure what was happening, but when his body was moved and pressed into a wall, when his ass was forcefully parted and when the man slammed into Dave with little to no consideration; Dave screamed. 

He screamed, cried, writhed, called for his brothers- any of them, all of them, and was inevitably choked by the man. Those same, rough hands squeezing tight and pulling off his access to air. The relentless pain in his lower abdomen only continues, his screams and cries were turned into choked begging gasps and he clawed deeply into the wall with his hands, wanting nothing more than for this to be over. It was over mentally when his oxygen supply was cut off, it wasn't over physically until the man was spent- using the passed out boy several times for several things. 

It didn't matter whether Dave was awake or not, he was a pretty boy, he had a pretty mouth, and good things only draw out the evil. 

Dave recalled waking up in the most bitter pain he had ever experienced. His throat was raw, ass incredibly sore and he was sticky all over. His mouth tasted unpleasantly of salt and was dryer than it should be, small bruises rested on his body and Dave could not walk. The man who told Dave to go with the stranger unlocked the door shortly after Dave's awakening, though, and Dave began crying all over again as he was forced to walk. He collapsed several times, and upon arrival into the room he was fussed over by Dirk, who was extremely worried for Dave having been gone for so long. Dave didn't get a shower and instead was cleaned by Dirk using a severe amount of saliva. 

Dirk's first time was no better. He remained conscious through it all, there for ever living second as he was tied down and gagged, hit hard with object he hardly remembered. Bruises littered his skin when he finally returned. Although Dirk didn't cry during or after, it built up inside of him into a rage that caused him to lash out the next time he was called for. Because Dirk had been bad, he was given the worse treatment that the company gave. 

Dirk was locked in a room by himself, no food, no water, and no brother. He remained there for days, minutes that blurred into hours until he was there for nearly a weak. Covered in his own urine and faecal matter then made to lick up his mess before he was allowed freedom. Back in the room with Dave, Dirk threw up. He became incredibly ill, after, and the small bits of food rations that was delivered to the children to serve as a meal hardly seemed to sate the hunger that gnawed at the boy. Luckily for him, Dave stockpiled up. 

"I'm sorry." Dave had said. He had no reason to say it, he knew it, Dirk knew it, and yet all the orange eyed twin did was nod. He nodded and Dave began to cry, unknown to either of them. 

The night ended with the two tangled together in a heap of identical limbs, both battered and bruised. 

They lost hope that their brother would get them.


End file.
